


For Me

by goddessbastet



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 1 am drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessbastet/pseuds/goddessbastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona and Shin-ah wind up alone between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I wrote this as a drabble to express my feelings towards this ship and Shin-ah.

Yona made her way down the cobbled street, her hood pulled up to conceal her identity and her fiery hair. Shin-ah walked at her side, she was alone with him. Jae-ha had dragged Kija and Hak off somewhere- Yona didn't want to think about where. Yoon and Zeno had gone to buy supplies on their own, and Yona had wanted to explore the town. Or rather, that was what she had told Yoon and Zeno. It was a half-truth; she wanted to see that the townsfolk were not being persecuted or oppressed in any way. She could tell simply by looking them in the eye.  
Yona wasn't paying attention to Shin-ah- looking away from him in search of people. She barely had time to give a squeak of surprise when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.  
It only took her a fraction of a second to realize what was going on, and a half-second more to realize she was squished up against his chest. The alley was narrow- although they both had their backs pressed against the wall, they were forced to against each other. A pile of bricks and stones at the back of the alley kept them from moving any further down.  
"Shin-ah, what's wrong?"  
"There are guards."  
Yona threw a glance to the open street from the gloom of the alley, though she wasn't sure what she expected to see. She looked up at Shin-ah to find him doing the same.  
From this angle, she could see a bit more of his face that was normally concealed under his mask. Since the first, and last time Yona had seen him exercising his abilties, Shin-ah had continued to keep his face hidden, particularly from her.  
"Look only at me." The words echoed in her mind, but they rang to a different tune now. She wasn't sure what that tune was, but it was blissfully familiar. Yona had the urge to reach up, and turn his face towards hers, but before she could even act on it, Shin-ah noticed her staring.  
She quickly looked away, embarrassed, but she knew he saw. Yona shifted a bit, trying to get more comfortable.  
"Are they gone?"  
Shin-ah shook his head, she had to look up at him again to catch the gesture. The guards had stopped to chat in the street.  
He looked down at her again, and watched her in silence for a long moment. Yona found that she couldn't tear her gaze away, although she only stared at his mask.  
"You're wondering about my mask again."  
Yona's lips parted as she was about to instinctively deny it, but he was right. She raised her hand up to his face, hesitantly, as if worried he would bat her away. Shin-ah didn't move, and she lightly rested her hand on the uncovered part of his cheek. Yona slid her fingertips under his mask, and Shin-ah raised his own hand to keep it down.  
"It's okay, Shin-ah."   
Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she smiled gently at him. Visibly, Shin-ah did not respond, but his heart began to beat a little faster. She so effortlessly gave him confirmations that he was human, a status he had longed for since he was a child.  
Yona tried again to push up his mask, and this time he let her.  
When she had pushed it up enough for it to be in danger of falling off, he took it off himself, but closed his eyes.  
Yona marveled at his face for a moment. His long lashes and soft lips, handsome features which came together at the removal of the mask. She rested her hand on his cheek again, realizing how familiar the gesture was, despite its romantic implications. Yona somehow felt closer to Shin-ah, and it wasn't because they were physically pushed together.  
"You can open your eyes."   
Her voice was still soft, simply reminding him that he was free to do as he pleased. Shin-ah shook his head, making her pull her hand away from his cheek for a moment.  
"...For me, Shin-ah?"  
His features changed, almost imperceptively, for a brief moment, displaying his confusion.  
"Open your eyes for me, and only me..."  
His lips parted slightly as he considered it.  
"For Yona..."  
He would become strong with her, as she put it, to become worthy of the name she gave him. Did she already consider him worthy of it?  
Slowly, Shin-ah opened his eyes. Yona placed her other hand on his face as well, smiling up at him. His eyes were beautiful, there was no denying it- although their beauty concealed a great power.  
At Yona's touch, and her smile, Shin-ah smiled too- the corners of his lips just barely twitching upwards.  
"I love you, Yona."  
She recoiled slightly, but there was little room to do so. Yona blinked at him, and then lowered her hands.  
Words lingered on the tip of her tongue- she wanted to tell him he was saying funny things, that it must be a joke like the ones Hak made.  
It was a funny thing to say, because she loved him, too.  
The feelings were above and beyond the ones she felt for the other three dragons- she could compare them to the ones that had once warmed her heart when she laid eyes on Soo-won.  
Although he was quiet, he always seemed to be there, stable and silently supportive. A mere glance in his direction calmed any unease.  
She had been certain he didn't feel any differently than the other dragons.  
"Shin-ah..."  
Yona had been silent for too long, and his smile had disappeared. Yona's brow creased with worry for a moment- Did he think she didn't love him back?  
She stood on tiptoe, her hands reaching up again and running through his short blue hair as she brought her lips to his.  
Shin-ah didn't move, and nor did he kiss her back. When she pulled her lips away and pressed herself back against the alley wall, she noted that he simply seemed to be surprised, his own lips parted slightly.  
He closed his mouth slowly, blinked once, and then smiled again.  
"I will smile for you."


End file.
